oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Macsen Seafraid
Traits/Flaws Macsen is a hard-nosed Saltbeard with a heart of iron with a pair of fists to match. While Macsen is vary well known for being a smooth talker, he's a vary chummy individual and usually befriends those that he come across as long as there willing to sit down for a pint. Macsen may appear nothing more then a mindless brawler to people at first glance but you talk with him a bit and get on his good side, you start to learn that Macsen has a head for business and the body for work. however, he doesn't have the ambition of an emperor leaving him to think on every one of his steps and where he would even stop. Unfortunately, some habits can't be rid of simply by ones upbringing. Much like other Dwarves, Macsen has a bit of a greedy streak in him. That's not to say he's incapable of generosity at times but one of the things that Macsen despises the most is people that steal from him and if he finds out that someone has, you can expect him to personalty greet that person with a new pair of iron sinkers clasped to there feet. Speaking of physical confrontation, Macsen excels at this. Being as strong as he is toughness, he is able to send an on-slot of fists towards those that stand in his path as well as make up moves on the fly as is suits him to an extent. History Before the time of the heavy handed pirate, Macsen was a child. and this child happened to be the bastard son of one Captain Melter Seafraid. Despite never meeting him in his life, he wanted to be just like him, great sea captian, one with the greatest speed and ability and gather all the Treasures the world had to offer. One day when he was still a kid he had over herd that his dad was attacked by a small armada of 3 ships and had sunk his ship along with his treasure. He had wanted to sail and explore the seas of the world and when Macsen turned 39, he got his chance. a merchant ship had come to the island and was looking for sailors to hire on with them and Macsen jumped at the chance of being able to go with them even if he would was just going to be a cabin boy. For the next 6 years, Macsen had worked on that ship and had become a seasoned sailor seeing the world. All was good until around he became 43, The ship was attacked by pirates. It seemed the pirates didn't want to start a large fight and used intimidation to get what they wanted. it would've worked if he hadn't gotten greedy. Harry Quade, his boss at the time and owner of the ship had kept a small chest on the ship at all time. No one knew what he had kept inside of it but he made it seem that it was more valuable than any amount of gold. A fight between him and the pirate captain had broken out, Macsen put up a good fight but after getting His face slashed and cornered, He gave in and the pirates won out. The captain and Macsen's employer where both dead in the end but his first mate was untouched by the fight had seen this as an opportunity and named himself captain and as his first order as captain was to pres-gang the merchant's crew. He convinced us all that becoming a pirate wasn't that bad of a deal and seeing as we couldn't sail the ship with our lackluster crew, it looked like the only option. Macsen spent the next 5 years as a pirate, going around and stealing from the wealthy merchant along the south sea. He had to hand it to the captain he wasn't wrong about the whole pirating thing. He was a lot less greedy than the last captain and a lot less fights broke out and enemy was usually fairly easy to subdue with the captain being able to talk them down fairly quickly and there were quite a few other pirate that were sought out after on different ships making us a lot lower on the wanted list and he liked it that way, it wasn't so bad after all, but Macsen still was curious about something. The chest that was taken from the merchant ship he worked on was held by the new captain. He had looked into it to see what it was and after a few moments, his face lit up. he slammed the chest shut and moved it into the captain's quarters. The crew was mystified as to why and some of the old merchant crew was a little worried about what actually inside the box, a run-of-the-mill pirate captain had acted like he had just found a ancient artifact inside of cave and looked it away. Macsen waved away the idea and kept working, rummaging through the captain's things is a good way to find yourself on the other side of the plank. At the end of those 5 years was when Macsen had arrived at haven. Macsen remembered it perfectly, the crew were being handed out our cut from the last raid we had done when the spotter up in the crow's nest started shouting and hammering away at the bell. 'Monster Captain, Monster!' and 'Under the boat!'. Not long after that, the sounds of the ship creaking could be heard very clearly thought out the boat. These long tentacles with long strides of purple and pale blue slithered up the boat and began attacking people. After the crew had hacked at them, they slithered back down into the sides of the ship, they rummaged through the hull and cargo hold, slowly making its way up into the captain's quarters. After they made their way through the captain's quarters. one of the tentacle had pulled out with a box. After Macsen got a good look at it, he recognized it as the chest that the captain had locked away. The box was plunged under water with the suckered tentacle and not to long after another tentacle came out a tad quicker the the other, it seemed to be missing a good chuck of it as well, probably as retaliation by the good captain, but it definitely seemed to dislike it's treatment greatly. The ship wasn't as large as a lot of other ships out in the sea but it still got the job done. unfortunately for Macsen however, it seemed to be just a bit too big for the monsters liking. After the other tentacle had submerged the remaining tentacles started to curl and wined inside the ship. it happened far too fast for Macsen to remember, he backed away from the tightening tube, next thing he knows, he's flying through the air head first into the water. He doesn't know how far down he plunged but one thing's for sure, it was far too deep. He saw the whole thing but the thing that stood out the most was it's yellow eye. it's a reminder of who the real owner of the waters is. When Macsen had made it back to the water's surface, he panicked and looked for something, Anything to sit on and by an amount of luck that can only be described as stupid, one of the offshore boat was still floating. He swam as fast as he could to that boat, Macsen would have be damned if he let myself die then and crawled out and into the boat. it looks like one of the crewmen were preparing to leave when the ship had been sunk, there was a small bag of gold about 50 or so and a bit of food. "That's good, but that happens the ship?" He thought, Macsen had turned to the ship and was mortified, the ship was in 6 different pieces, it looked like someone had filled it with gunpowder and set it off. That.. thing, had completely destroyed the ship. Everything and everyone Macsen had known had just been destroyed and all he wanted to do was sleep. Macsen had sat on that boat for 5 days with nothing but that bag of money, It wasn't much but at least he know that if he had made it to land Macsen could eat and sleep somewhere comfortable. he sat myself down, stared into the sky, and closed my eyes. Macsen doesn't remember much after that but the sound of grinding sand and the tide of a shoreline. "It's only been a week since I had hit the shore of my old home, I never found out what was in that chest and no one’s found out who I really was yet. I'm not sure if what I really saw after i got launched off of the boat was real, I saw a yellow eye a bright as the moon when I went overboard and it’s stuck to my mind since then and i'll see it again one day." Friends - Drovath (Friend) + - Toriel (Good Friend) + + Enemies - Thiefs (Despises) - - - - Luscious (Dislikes) - - Orks (Dislikes) - Goals To succeed his father and claim his lost treasure To discover what was in the chest that his old captain had hidden and was taken away by the Monster Category:NPC